


Sleep In Heavenly Peace

by EveryDayBella



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Curses, Don't Try This At Home, First Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, bed sharing, but the helpful kind, don't argue just accept it, goalies are magic, so much cuddling, this is not a healthy way to deal with insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: “Jamie.” He groaned around a sob. “What the fuck is wrong with us?”“No fucking idea.” Jamie grunted and started Tyler’s coffee maker. Tyler isn’t even sure he had enough brain cells left to process how to run a machine like that. Or stand up. Or do anything but close his eyes.“Think about it,” Jamie started slowly and then warmed to subject.  “Since we decorated my house for Christmas have you slept at all?”Tyler shrugged, trying to focus. “I mean not really? Just occasionally.”“And when you did it was with me?”Tyler thinks about it. On the plane and a couple of naps together, that was the few times that he had been able to even get a couple of minutes of shut eye. And yes all those had Jamie right next to him. Tyler felt more alert as the shock and surprise settled in. There was a tendril of fear down his spine too. He and Jamie had always been a little joined at the hip, but this was something else entirely. This was not normal. “Jamie, what is going on?”





	Sleep In Heavenly Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/gifts).



“I hate going up in my attic.” Jamie was gripping at practice the day after Thanksgiving, American Thanksgiving.

 

Tyler had been skating by, but stopped suddenly and grinned. “To high, Benny?”

 

Jamie grabbed him and gave him a face wash while the other guys laughed at their captain and alternate’s antics. Tyler giggled escaping Jamie’s arms before he could let the feeling sink in.

 

“Why do you need to go in your attic?”

 

“All the Christmas decorations are up there.” Jamie shrugged. “I used to get Jordie to go get them and last year family was in town so I got Jeff and Dad to do it. No such luck this year. I’m just gonna have to do it.”

 

“You could just not put up decorations?” Ritchie offered. Tyler thought he should have known better.

 

Jamie gasped horrified and clutched at his heart dramatically. “In all the years I have lived on my own I have never not had Christmas decorations up. I will not start this year. I’ll just have to brave the attic.”

 

“Make me dinner and I’ll go up there for you?” Tyler fluttered his eyelashes while the guys hooted and hollered. “Shut up you assholes. You’re not invited.”

 

“Never said we wanted to be.” Shorsie grinned and sometimes Tyler regretted him becoming more vocal. “We wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

 

Jamie rolled his eyes and Tyler giggled. Honestly he loved his team.

 

* * *

  


“Jesus Christ, Jamie.” Tyler hollered as soon he walked through the door to Jamie’s stupidly large house. “Its fucking freezing in here.”

 

“Kiss the Maple Leaf.” Jamie’s voice floated down the hallway. Tyler shivered and found Jamie in the kitchen over a pot of something that smelled rich and aromatic.

 

“Fuck off. You’ve said worse.” Tyler snickered and shoved himself into Jamie’s personal space taking a deep breath of fumes over what looked like a red soup with lots of veggies in it. “Smells good.”

 

“I didn’t make it.” Jamie shrugged, unapologetic. “It's the minestrone from that place on Elm.”

 

“In that case I‘ll forgive you.” Tyler snickered. “Seriously though why is it like an icebox in here?”

 

Jamie rolled his eyes and finally backed away from the stove and Tyler all at once. Tyler didn’t like that one bit. “It's not that cold. I just didn’t feel like putting Christmas trees up with it being a hundred degrees outside.”

 

“It's not a hundred degrees. Its sixty.” Jamie gave him a bitchy look with his big, brown eyes and Tyler shrugged. “It's a big difference. Come on. Let's go get this party started.”

 

Tyler had to admit, that ladder wasn’t an encouraging sight. It was narrow and looked about ready to give in. Hopefully Jamie didn’t have termites otherwise he was going to fall off that thing, break his ankle, and be out for the rest of the season.

 

“Okay, you stay down here and I'll go up there and bring stuff to you.”

 

“Thanks, Tyler.” Jamie sighed, something like relief crossing over his face. Tyler forgot sometimes, what with all the flying they did, that Jamie really was afraid of heights. He patted his shoulder and the hard muscle there.

 

“Not a prob man. Seriously, I payed to have my stuff done so it's kind of fun to still get to. Like being home.”

 

Jamie smiled, a little hint of blush rising up underneath his beard. Tyler had look away and scurry up the ladder before he could give himself away too much.

 

The attic didn’t look like it had been seen since whoever had put the Christmas decorations away had been up there. There was a thick layer of dust over everything and Tyler sneezed once as his shoes disturbed it. The bright red of the boxes are at least easy to identify, if for there size and color not to mention the sheer number of them. Tyler smiled to himself. It really was kind of cute how much Jamie loved Christmas. The tree boxes where right next to them and Tyler started with those, carrying them one by one to Jamie who waited at the bottom of the stairs.

 

It took almost twenty minutes to get everything piled up in the room below. Tyler looked around one last time, making sure there wasn’t anything he had missed in the musky darkness. In the corner, by where the rest of the Christmas things had been piled but somehow a little bit apart, was a dark brown, weathered looking trunk. It looked like something he would have expected to see in his grandmother's house, warn around the edges and the styling so un-modern that it looked foreign.

 

“Jamie?” Tyler called down. “What about this leather box or whatever?”

 

“Leather box?” Jamie’s question drifted back up to him and then shifted into something surprised and maybe delighted. “Oh, bring that down.”

 

Tyler shrugged, grabbed the thing by its handles, which were surprisingly still sturdy and strong, and lugged it back down the stairs. Jamie was already neck deep in strings lights and covered in stray bits of glitter and tinsel. Tyler pulled out his phone and snapped a picture quickly before Jamie could do anything.

 

“That better not end up on Instagram.” Jamie grunted.

 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” If it ended up in the teams group chat later, well Jamie hadn’t mentioned that. “What is this thing anyway?”

 

Tyler kicked the trunk he had hauled down lightly. It looked even shabbier in the light of day, a dull, sullied brown with a few dark stains. For all the age and care on it still looked sturdy enough and it had been heavy.

 

“It was my grandparents.” Jamie told him when he came over to the inspect the thing. Tyler kneeled next him to feeling adventurous in the face a new and sudden mystery. “It's supposed to have some of their old Christmas stuff in it. I stuck it up there and totally forgot about it.”

 

“Smart.” Tyler muttered. “Well, I hauled it down at risk of life and limb. Should we look inside?”

 

“Laying it on a little thick there, Seggy.” Jamie rolled his eyes, but his smile was unbearably fond, which was exactly why Tyler did it. Something warm all ways pooled in his stomach when Jamie smiled like that.

 

The box, chest, trunk thingie didn’t have a lock, just a strap with a warn buckle. Jamie made quick work of it and opened the lid to expose a thick, white layer of dust that flew up and engulfed them. They were choking within seconds of breathing it in. The dust was so thick that the room was obscured for a moment and Tyler’s eyes strung with the stuff getting in them. It smelled like moth balls and peppermint and tickled his nose. It was even tingly against his lips and that was weird. Not that Tyler could really care for a moment as he and Jamie both worked on not hacking up a lung.

 

“Damn it, Jamie.” Tyler voice was hoarse when he finally managed to get enough air in his lungs to form words. “You trying to kill me?”

 

Jamie flipped him off still doubled over with deep, hacking coughs reverberating through his chest.  As the dust dissipated they found themselves covered in it, their hair, beards, and shirts all streaked with the white stuff. “Ugh.”

 

“Gross.” Tyler echoed. “Seriously, Jam.”

 

“How was I supposed to know?” Jamie finally said, his voice taking on a deep, sexy rasp that had shivers racing down Tyler’s spine. “I don't even know how long its been since that thing was opened?”

 

“Well, was this at least worth it?”

 

They both dug through the contents of the chest. There was a moth eaten tree skirt, some lights that would be better classified as a fire hazard, and some ornaments that had seen better days.

 

“I’m sorry, but this is just creepy.” Tyler plucked a santa ornament that was long and skinny with foot long beard. Jamie made a face and Tyler put it back.

 

“Agreed. I think this can just go back to the attic to be forgotten about again.” Jamie slammed the lip shut creating an other smaller puff of the dust. “Shower and then we can put the rest of this stuff up?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Tyler raided Jamie’s closet for a pair of sweatpants that were slightly too large and a t-shirt that was missing its collar and exposed a good portion of his collarbone and parts of his chest tattoos. When he met Jamie back in the den where the good decorations had been relocated, his already large eyes wided a little. In shock or something else Tyler wasn’t sure.

 

It took hours to get everything up and Tyler knew that Jamie would keep going for the next couple of days, not to mention that he would pay someone to get all the lights on the house. As evening started creeping through the bay windows they had the den done with its massive tree covered in lights and silver garland and a hodgepodge of ornaments that Jamie had collected. There were little nick nacks and other Christmas themed things covering every other flat space in the room.

 

No one would ever accuse of Jamie going light on Christmas and no matter how much Tyler chirped him for it he secretly loved it. It was just one of the things that made Jamie, Jamie.

 

They ordered food in and watched The Muppets Christmas Carol. Then turned off the lights except for the tree and started Elf and when that was done Tyler bullied him in to Love Actually. At some point in the movie marathon they had stretched out on the couch, curled up together like they had been taking lessons from Marshall, Cash, and Gerry. Jamie was dozing as the rom-com droned on and Tyler found himself watching Jamie more than the movie. He was lit by the greens, yellows, and purples of the dumb Christmas tree, and there was a happy little twist in his pouty lips.

 

Tyler felt warm and safe sharing space with Jamie and if he fell asleep on Jamie’s couch, head nestled into Jamie’s chest, then it was not the first time and it wasn’t a big deal anyway.

 

* * *

  


Practice was fun the next morning. The team was in a good place and they had a little momentum going for them. Shorsie and Ritchie’s flirting was fun to watch and Miro continued to develop into a truly stunning player. Tyler was having fun and enjoying his time and from the way Jamie was chirping every one he was too.

 

After practice he grabbed some lunch and headed home, spent some time rolling around on the floor with the dogs before he got ready for his pregame nap. Tyler wasn’t always the best sleeper, but he had been following this pregame routine for long enough that he could get a couple hours sleep no worries.

 

Except for today. He started out fine, laying still, taking deep breaths, clearing his mind, and waiting for sweet breath of oblivion. Than he started tossing and turning, trying to find just the right angle to no avail. He turned on some soft music, wondering if he needed a distraction, but that didn’t work either. He tried mentally ordering his brain to get some rest, but it just stayed completely absent.

 

By the time his alarm had gone off he hadn’t had a lick of sleep. He groaned and rolled over to bury his head in his soft pillows. This didn’t bode well for the night.

 

He did his best to act like nothing was out of normal. He looked damn good in his suit, he played soccer with the guys, he felt fine. Maybe not as perfectly sharp as he should feel, but it's enough.

 

He was taping up his socks when Rads tapped his shin with the blade of his stick. He looked up a little surprised when the normally grinning Russian looked worried. “You alright, yes?”

 

“Yeah.” Tyler shrugged. He may have missed his nap, but he slept like a baby on Jamie couch the night before. He was perfectly fine to play. “I’m great. Ready to kick some Minny ass.”

 

Rads hummed, his eyes glancing over to Jamie who was pulling his jersey over his head without taking his snapback off. Tyler shrugged and reassured his right wing that everything was fine. Rads didn’t look totally convinced yet, but he shrugged and let it go. Tyler breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

Everything was fine.

 

Tyler got Jamie’s attention before they walked out for warm ups. He was a little startled when he realized that he might not have been the one to be worried about. Jamie was pale and his eyes unsteady and unfocused. They bounced around and that restless energy would do their team no favors.

 

“Hey.” Tyler hit his fist lightly over the C on his chest. “You okay?”

 

Jamie shrugged. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m okay I guess. Just didn’t sleep well this afternoon.”

 

“Me either.” It was not great timing for them to both be nap-aholics but it wasn’t a big deal either. “We got this. We just have to out there, crush Minny, and we can sleep on the plane. Easy.”

 

Jamie smiled and nodded. “All right. We got this.”

 

Tyler agreed. No lack of stupid naps was going to keep them down.

 

* * *

 

They did win against Minny. It’s nothing spectacular since its the first half of a back to back and no wants to be rushed in to anything. Its a solid three to two win and no one on the team is going to complain about it. Tyler was tired by the end, but he saluted the crowd and kissed Bish’s visor anyway. He sort of collapsed back in the locker room though, bracing his elbows against his knees and hanging his head while he tired to breath for a moment. It’s nothing bad, just working through fighting adrenaline and fatigue to find the reminding energy he had. He listened to Jamie talk to the boys, cheered appropriately when the Captain handed the cowboy hat over to Esa for the game winner and there’s no time to think much less breath as he hit the showers, and then did press, got on the bus, and then a plane.

 

There was a certain kind of relief when Jamie claimed the seat next to him, bringing over a sandwich with him. Tyler fluttered his eyelashes and Jamie punched him lightly in the side.

 

It won’t be a long trip. They were just playing the two New York teams, but they’re less than half way through the season and it's too early to be this exhausted. They couldn’t afford it. But unlike that afternoon nap, Tyler settled in and fell asleep easily. If his head hit Jamie’s shoulder and Jamie snuggled back, well, the team learned a long time ago that was just how they were.

 

* * *

 

Neither of them wanted to get up when the plane touched down a few hours later and it didn’t help that it was significantly colder in New York than Texas. It was more their positions on the team that got them up than anything, waking up everyone else and hustling them out to the waiting bus. The hotel always seemed to take forever to get everything together and it was a while before they got room assignments. Tyler fell into his bed expecting to go right back to sleep.

 

He was still a wake a few hours later when the sun started to shine through the window. Tyler punched the pillow next to him. It made him feel a little bit better, but not much.

 

He was the first down to breakfast. The only other occupant of the room was Couch Montgomery who looked up a little startled.

 

“Why are you not asleep, Seggy?” He asked, more worried than any thing, which was interesting. Most of the other couches Tyler had ever had would be biting his head off.

 

Here Tyler had an impasse. If he told his coach he wasn’t sleeping, Montgomery would send him to the trainer, who would give him a sleep aid and Tyler wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet. It would put him to sleep, but he would wake groggy and feeling weird. He hated the way the things made him feel slow and he couldn’t afford that on the ice. It it got to bad, he promised himself, he would talk to someone, but for right now it was better to just stick it out.

 

“I’m fine. I won’t stay to long and go back to sleep.”

 

Montgomery nodded, but doesn’t look sold on Tyler’s story yet.

 

Tyler grabbed some fruit, a muffin, and some of that chalky protein milk, then sat down on the other side of the room from his coach. He tried desperately to think about nothing as he ate. That proved a little more difficult said than done. He wanted to think about the game that night, and dissect every right and wrong from last night, and what he was going to get his mom and sisters for Christmas and what the dogs were doing. He finally shook his head.

 

The other guys trickled in in ones and twos. Tyler was not even aware Jamie had shown up until he was falling into the open seat on his right. Tyler looked up at him to find Jamie’s hair ungelled and falling over his forehead. Suddenly Tyler was feeling much more awake.

 

“You feeling sick?” Jamie asked softly, eyeing him like he was about to fall over. Tyler didn’t think he looked so bad, it wasn’t like he hadn’t slept at all. He had on the plane. For that matter so had Jamie, but he still had the beginnings of raccoon eyes going on. That wasn’t normal.

 

“I’m fine.” Tyler grunted. “Are you?”

 

Jamie shrugged. “I’ve felt better. Couldn’t sleep after we got back here.”

 

“Must be catching.”

 

“Great.” Jamie groaned and then seemed to consider for a moment. “We both need to condition today. See if we can work off some energy and sleep this afternoon.”

 

“Sounds good, Cap.” Tyler might have been seeing things, but he would have sworn Jamie’s cheeks turned a little pink underneath his dumb beard.

 

* * *

 

The best thing about conditioning was watching Jamie lift weights. His already ridiculous biceps bulged and his shorts did very little to hide his massive thighs. Tyler feels his mouth water and had to focus on his own work. Riding a bike did very little to occupy his mind and Jamie was right there all thick, strong, and massive.

 

Tyler had known for years that he had a thing for his captain and best friend. It was times like these that he had the hardest time containing it. Jamie was right there laid out, available, and easy to look at. Tyler shook his head and thought about getting rammed into the boards by a Rangers defender. But that only turned into to imaginning Jamie pinning him to a wall with all that strength and bulk, kissing him long, hard, and demanding, grinding against him igniting shooting sparks of pleasure up his spine until Tyler was a whimpering mess against him.

 

Tyler managed to hold it together until he got to his shower, then he gave in, fucking into his fist and coming fast and hard. At the very least it should help him sleep.

 

Only it didn’t. He laid on the bed in just his sweatpants, staring at the paint on the ceiling and wishing himself into oblivion. He knew this couldn’t go on. They had a game in six hours, he’d barely slept the night before. He needed some rest. Badly.

 

But there was nothing but the unfamiliar walls of the hotel room.

 

Predictably the game that night was a little bit of a mess. Rads was the only real force on their line and he and Jamie rode that as best they could. Dobby was at least in form as he stopped puck after puck and Faska was able to sneak one in the back of Lundquist halfway through the second.

 

All the way through the game Tyler felt like he was moving through maple syrup. By the end of sixty minutes they had won two to one, but Tyler only had two shots on goal and Jamie had none. Tyler could see it on Jamie’s face how affected he was by the stress and exhaustion and he wondered if Jamie had taken a nap at all too. Insomnia was not a thing that just spread from person to person was it?

 

They were both given a night off from dealing will the press and Monty pulled them both aside impressing on them to take the morning off and sleep in. Tyler knew Jamie probably won’t, he hated missing a practice, always sticking with a “lead by example” style of leadership. But Tyler could see the natural drop in his thick shoulders and the slow, constant blink of his eyes.

 

No, Tyler knew they both needed the morning off.

 

Tyler passed on going out with the guys and instead went back to the hotel. He ended up laying on the bed, with dumb sitcoms playing on the tv, but still sleep wouldn’t come. Tyler had never had insomnia this bad. It was dumb. His body should have passed out from sheer exhaustion as soon as he got back to the hotel, but he could feel the fight like a low level hum through his body. There was a part of him that wanted to cry with frustration. Maybe it was time to talk to the trainers after all.

 

There’s tentative knock on his door and rather than give in to the burning behind his eyes he dragged his ass from the bed. Jamie didn't look much better than him as Tyler stood back to let him in the room. The long part of his hair was a fly away mess like Jamie’s hands had been pulling and tucking. The circles under his eyes were darker now, solid and pronounced. Tyler ached seeing Jamie like that, knowing that he wasn’t any better off and he couldn’t really help.

 

“Were you asleep?” Jamie grunted.

 

Tyler snorted. “Of fucking course not. Clearly you weren’t either. The fuck is wrong with us, Jamie?”

 

Jamie shrugged, a hopeless set to his lips. “Want to at least ride it out together?”

 

Tyler shrugged. Why the fuck not?

 

They crawled into the bed together, Tyler on his side facing Jamie, close enough to smell the mint tang of that dumb soap he loved so much. He didn’t even have the energy to bitch as Jamie commandeered the remote and turned on a stupid Christmas rom-com on the Hallmark channel. This one at least had a cute dog so Tyler didn’t figure it was so bad.

 

For a little while there was no sound, but the drone of the tv and the heavy, repetitive motion of their breathing. Tyler felt himself slowly unwind, that tense jittery feeling underneath his skin fading. Like magnets pulled closer he and Jamie drifted together until Tyler had his head pillowed on Jamie’s shoulder and Jamie’s arm was wrapped around his waist. Mindlessly Jamie’s fingers where tracing the shapes of Tyler’s tattoos. Tyler shivered and curled somehow closer.

 

Jamie chuckled, a rumble that Tyler felt in Jamie’s chest.  “You wouldn’t be so cold if you would wear a shirt.”

 

“And deny the world the sight of my hotness.” Tyler grinned against the soft cotton of Jamie’s shirt and could almost swear that he could feel Jamie’s eye roll.

 

“I am the only one here dummy and I am immune.”

 

Tyler really wished Jamie wasn’t so immune. “You should be thankful. We have fans just because of my abs you know.”

 

Jamie snorted but his fingers tightened on Tyler’s shoulder just a little bit. “Pretty boy.” He muttered.

 

Tyler giggled.

 

They quieted back down. Tyler could see Jamie’s eyes were focused on the movie, but Tyler couldn’t look away from Jamie. It was hardly the first time they had cuddled, all though it didn’t happen all the time either. Life could be lonely on the road, even when you liked your teammates. Sometimes they just got in a mood. Tyler wished Jamie would get in a mood more often. He liked being right here tucked safely and securely against Jamie’s warmth.

 

Tyler’s eyes blinked slowly, finally, finally easing closed under their own weight. He went with it, his nose in Jamie’s shirt where he could smell his detergent and Jamie’s arm giving him no place to go. He could almost believe that this was where he was supposed to be, where he belonged always.

 

It was with happy, pleasant thoughts that he finally fell asleep on Jamie’s shoulder.

 

* * *

  


There was an annoying buzzing and blaring going on. Tyler groaned trying to barrow into the warmth underneath his cheek and away from the noise. He was still so tired and his body felt heavy and sore. He wanted to sleep for a week and that stupid noise was interrupting.

 

There’s some movement on the bed and Tyler grunted, annoyed. But the noise stopped and he sighed. The weight across his waist tightened a little and then he slipped back into the sweet, blessed, darkness of sleep.

 

Just for the sound to come back seconds later.

 

“Jamie.” He groaned. Jamie turned it off again, but Tyler could feel the tenseness then, the silent debate. Tyler wished he would shut up and go back to sleep. It felt so much better to be asleep.

 

‘Practice.” Jamie sighed, voice thick and gravely with sleep. There was a part of Tyler that perked up at the sound, but the exhausted, sleep deprived part won out. He found just enough strength to shove Jamie’s phone away not even caring when it hit the carpet with a heavy thud. “Optional. Told not to go. Sleep.”

 

There was a chuckle and then finally Jamie body went soft again. Tyler sighed, curled closer and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up again the room was light enough that he could see Jamie’s face inches away from his own. His brown eyes were open, staring at Tyler with something he couldn't quite read. It was sweet and soft and made Tyler want to lean forward and kiss him just to be that close.

 

He didn't, but he really wanted to.

 

“Hi.” Jamie whispered, his voice rough with sleep and so different from his typical high and soft tone.

 

“Hi.” Tyler yawned and stretched, but did very little to actually move away. “Hi. We slept.”

 

“Yeah. We missed skate too.”

 

Tyler shrugged. “We were told to. And we’ve been sleeping like shit. It’ll be fine.”

 

“True.” Jamie agreed. “Feel better?”

 

Tyler shrugged. “Not one hundred percent, but I’m okay.”

 

“Think you can beat the Islanders tomorrow?”

 

“Always.” Tyler grinned. As long as he had Jamie, he could do anything.

 

They spent the rest of the morning lazing around Tyler’s room until the fact that they skipped breakfast caught up with them.

 

“Rads and Val want Russian.” Jamie said, sitting cross legged on Tyler’s hotel bed while looking at his phone. “Want to meet them?”

 

“Sounds good, yeah.”

 

They got a cab to the deli Rads sent them an address too and their teammates don’t chirp them for not showing up at skate that morning. Rads does give them this searching, questioning look that makes Tyler think that he knew something was wrong with them. Tyler just shrugged at him and went back to letting Val order for him which might have been a mistake.

 

After lunch they went back to the hotel for a nap. There was a soft pang in Tyler’s chest when Jamie headed to his own room. His room and bed feels too big and lonely after sharing all night with Jamie.

  


The got slaughtered by the Islanders five to one. Their one goal came off a lucky bounce by Pitty halfway through the first period, but it was already too late. Jamie and Tyler didn’t have energy to play, much less lead like they should. Rads and Spezza covered for them, but with a lot of wide, worried eyes.

 

“Whatever this is,” Monty said, pointing between them as they found seats on the plane. “Figure it out.”

 

Jamie nodded, tense and frustrated. Tyler wasn’t sure what had gotten into them, but something had to give. And soon.

  


When they got home it was officially December. Tyler’s neighborhood was covered in lights and big decorations. He wished he wasn’t so exhausted that he could’ve enjoy them. He’s own house was already done and it looked great, but all Tyler wanted to do was sleep. The dogs were happy to see him and he fell into bed, but still no sleep came.

 

Its mid morning and he blandly stood staring at the kitchen, vaguely aware that he needed breakfast, but also just so tired that he wasn’t sure how he was still standing.

 

Jamie appeared in his kitchen, looking about as shitty as Tyler felt. Tyler groaned sinking in to bar stools at the island and then falling forward so his head hit cool granet.

 

“Jamie.” He groaned around a sob. “What the fuck is wrong with us?”

 

“No fucking idea.” Jamie grunted and started Tyler’s coffee maker. Tyler isn’t even sure he had enough brain cells left to process how to run a machine like that. Or stand up. Or do anything but close his eyes.

 

Jamie’s hand settled like a soothing weight against his back, strong and present as he sat next to him. Jamie’s presence helped make him relax and sink in to the island. He might have been almost asleep before Jamie said anything.

 

“We need to figure it out though cause I think I am going crazy.”

 

“Wah?” Tyler asked dumbly, lifting his head even though it felt like dead weight. Jamie’s head was resting in his hand, eyes dull and glazed over, but there was thought and intent on his face and it made Tyler pay attention.

 

“Think about it,” Jamie started slowly and then warmed to subject.  “Since we decorated my house for Christmas have you slept at all?”

 

Tyler shrugged, trying to focus. “I mean not really? Just occasionally.”

 

“And when you did it was with me?”

 

Tyler thinks about it. On the plane and a couple of naps together, that was the few times that he had been able to even get a couple of minutes of shut eye. And yes all those had Jamie right next to him. Tyler felt more alert as the shock and surprise settled in. There was a tendril of fear down his spine too. He and Jamie had always been a little joined at the hip, but this was something else entirely. This was not normal. “Jamie, what is going on?”

 

Jamie sighed. “I do not know, but Monty told us to fix it and that's the only thing I can come up with.”

 

“How is that even possible?” Tyler felt like he was getting panicky with that tight, anxious feeling underneath his skin and the sharpness of his breathing. He needed something, anything to ground him back to the earth and reality in general.

 

Jamie’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, the calluses rough against his skin, but warm and sweet all the same. Tyler sighed and felt everything relax. “What are we going to do?”

 

“First we’re gonna see if this is actually happening.”

 

Jamie grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the den and Tyler’s stupidity comfortable couch. Jamie laid out first and then pulled Tyler down. Tyler went willingly and immediately curled up nearly on top of Jamie. It was normally Tyler who started cuddling but if Jamie was going to incite then Tyler was going to take full advantage. Jamie was the best body pillow Tyler had ever found.

 

He was going to open his mouth and tease Jamie a little bit, but Jamie had almost immediately fallen asleep and Tyler wasn’t far behind him.

 

* * *

  


They didn’t wake up until the grey December light was starting to fade from the room. Tyler blinked slowly trying to process that he was octopus around a very sleepy and adorable Jamie. Tyler smiled slowly, reality still a weird distance thing, and burrowed a little closer. Jamie’s palm was wide and warm against his back and for some reason underneath his shirt and against his skin. Tyler wasn’t going to complain. He had been dreaming about Jamie touching him for years.

 

“Well, I slept,” Jamie mumbled and Tyler felt his lips against his forehead, almost like Jamie had been kissing him. Jamie hadn’t been kissing him. Had he?

 

“Same.” Tyler rumbled, trying to snuggle closer. Everything was warm and safe in the moment although there was a pain beginning in his lower back that told him he wasn’t going to sleeping on the couch for much longer.

 

The dogs, who had been sleeping on the floor next to them, looked up when they started hearing voices. Gerry went so far as to stand up and start licking Tyler’s face. Tyler laughed and unwillingly released his hold on Jamie to turn around and love on his dogs.

 

It wasn’t a bad trade, he just wished it wasn’t a trade that he had to make. Surely there was a way to make both his hold on Jamie and loving the dogs possible at the same time.

 

He caught Jamie’s dopey, happy grin as he watched him and that at least made up for it a little bit.

 

“Well, I think that worked.” Jamie yawned, reaching over and rubbed Gerry’s ears himself. “We are fucked.”

 

Tyler groaned. Right. Jamie’s whole theory about them being cursed.

 

“We need to talk to Bish and Dobby.”

 

“Yeah, at practice tomorrow.” Jamie agreed. “But what about tonight? Neither of us are going to sleep tonight if I go home?”

 

“So don’t go home.” Tyler shrugged. “You stay over all the time anyway. We’ll get a good night's sleep and be ready for game day tomorrow.”

 

Jamie shrugged but didn’t put up much of a fight either. Tyler did an inner fist bump. That was much easier than he thought it would be.

 

It ended up being the best night of sleep he had gotten since the whole “no sleeping” thing had started. He woke early bouncing and ready to go. Moving around the house with a not fully awake Jamie might have helped too. It was easy and uncomplicated and Tyler loved every second of it.

 

Skate that morning was good too. They had to do some filming for the website for Christmas and Jamie looked damn cute in antlers that jingled every time he moved. Tyler smiled dumbly, knowing that everything he felt was given away on his face. He just couldn't help it. Jamie was right there and happy and very available.

 

After skate they invited Bish and Dobby to lunch. Tyler could practically feel Rads’ eyes on them as they got stripped down and showered. Their linemate was already suspicious and inviting the goalies out was not helping the situation.

 

Or he was just jealous because Dobby was going and he wasn’t. Honestly and they called Tyler obvious.

 

Tyler cracked and invited Rads along too. Besides their liney probably did need to know what was going on.

 

Jamie and Tyler explained the situation over heaping bowls full of pasta and and veggies. Bish and Dobby shared a concerned look and considering the size difference between the goalie's Tyler almost laughed.

 

“Well,” Bishop said slowly, “Considering the season and your timeline I would say this is Christmas magic.”

 

“Meaning?” Jamie asked, a little desperation slipping into his tone.

 

“Meaning this is a little out of a basic witches preview.” Dobby shrugged.

 

“Christmas Magic is its own thing. It is not like what Dobby and I can do. We can't just banish this thing.” Bishop explained.

 

“Then how do we get rid of it?” Tyler enjoyed the cuddle time with Jamie, but this couldn’t last. In Dallas they could sneak away to each other’s houses, but living out of each other's pockets was going to get annoying. Jamie at least needed some space. And what about when they had go on an other roadie?

 

“You need to figure out the lesson.” Rads injected, apparently not the least bit phased about learning that his linemates couldn’t sleep without the other with them.

 

“Lesson?” Jamie muttered darkly.

 

Rads nodded. “Yeah. My grandmother was a which. She taught me. Few things. Christmas Magic happens when the people affected need to learn something.”

 

“Like a Christmas Carol?”

 

“Exactly.” Bish agreed. “A fictional account sure, but not a bad example.”

 

“But what's the lesson?” Tyler gasped, grasping at straws now. No way did he and Jamie have something to learn.

 

“That up to you to find out.” Dobby shrugged, but shared a knowing and almost amused look with the other two that made Tyler want to pout. He hated being left out of things. It wasn’t fair. “We can’t help.”

 

“Great.” Jamie muttered. Tyler was forced to agree.

 

* * *

  


They rode together to practice so they both headed back to Tyler’s without saying a word. Jamie came inside without a discussion and started rearranging some of the garland on the staircase. Tyler wanted to point out that it had been done by a professional, but what was the point? Jamie would just grunt like he didn’t care and keep doing it anyway.

 

Tyler took the dogs outside and settled on one of the porch chairs to clear his head. He had no idea what lesson he was supposed to be learning. He and Jamie were tight, best bros, and they had been a little prone to cuddling even before this curse, magic thing. What did it matter if they couldn't sleep without the other. It was dumb. Stupid.

 

Maybe the goalies had been wrong?

 

Tyler shivered. December in Texas wasn’t the coldest, but it was enough. He always forgot that.

 

“You should have brought a jacket out here.” Tyler jumped, turning to find Jamie coming outside.

 

He sat at Tyler’s side and opened his arm. Tyler threw himself in, snuggling into Jamie’s hoodie and the warmth his Captain always seemed to put off. Tyler felt his eyes close as he took breaths of the woodsy scent that was all Jamie. Jamie’s fingers were tracing patterns over his arms and sending shivers of a different sort down Tyler’s spine.

 

“So.” Jamie was so close enough that Tyler could feel the words rumble out of his chest. “This is interesting.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Tyler snorted. “I have been in a lot of trouble in my life. I think this one might be new, though.”

 

“You have any ideas?”

 

Tyler shrugged. “I assume the magic or whatever will make itself known in its own time.”

 

“Well, in the meantime we need to make some plans.” Jamie, ever practical, took over. “We can’t keep going without sleep. It's terrible for us, but it's all so bad for the team. We need to be rested and able to do our jobs.”

 

“And that is not happening without each other close.”

 

“Nope.” It was impossible to decipher that was a resigned ‘nope’ or a mad ‘nope’. Tyler wasn’t sure which he preferred.

 

“Why don’t you just stay here for a little while?” Tyler offered, feeling small. “I mean you’re over here all the time anyway.”

 

Jamie’s silent for a moment and then his arm tightened around Tyler’s shoulders. “Are you sure?”

 

Tyler looked up, a little startled that they’re this close. Jamie’s eyes were so big, burning with something that Tyler couldn’t quite read but looked like hope. His lips were close enough to kiss and there was a part of Tyler that wanted to close the gap and just kiss him finally, but that part got shoved down on reflex. No kissing Jamie. That was against the rules.

 

What had they been talking about?

 

Jamie staying with him, right.

 

“I mean, why not? You’re over here all the time. We need to be able to sleep so closeness is the name of the game and I have the dogs. It just makes since.”

 

“Right. Okay.” This slow, sweet smile blossomed across Jamie’s face and Tyler was a little blinded by it. It was unbelievable how happy this made him.

 

Tyler doesn’t know what to do with this.

 

* * *

  


They napped before they did anything, Jamie spooned around Tyler like a shadow.

 

With three good sleeps in them they played that night more like themselves. They each ended up with a goal and a hand full of assists apiece. It felt great to be a little more like normal.

 

After the game they stopped by Jamie’s place to get his things and then went back to Tyler’s where they spent the rest of the night on couch with Netflix and the dogs.

 

They fell into a pattern as the weeks to Christmas slipped closer. Living with each other was easy. Not without its troubles of course, they were very different people. Tyler was a slob and Jamie needed alone time like Tyler needed couch time with the dogs, but finding the edges and the way they fit was easy. Far easier than it should’ve been. It was moving around each other without the least problem while they made dinner and how they just drifted together while they ate. Watching Jamie smile while he said good morning to the dogs sent a pang through Tyler’s chest.

 

It was while he’s digging around in one of his drawers looking for a watch a few weeks after that it hit him. They’d gotten tangled up. That wasn’t his Stars hoodie tossed across his bed, its Jamie’s. Jamie’s dumb hair supplies were taking up half the counter space in the bathroom. His sheets smelled like Jamie and that was a problem. That was a big problem. Because this wasn’t real. This was just some dumb magic forcing them together. Jamie didn’t really live with him. They didn’t really share dog dad duties, or make each other dinner, or fall a sleep giggling and happy with exhaustion. It wasn’t real.

 

Jamie didn’t love him. Not like that.

 

He wondered back downstairs feeling worse than he had when he went up there. It was like a bubble had been popped and suddenly he couldn’t ignore how stupid this all was and how terrible it was going to feel when the magic wore off.

 

Because that was the truth. The magic was going to wear off at some point, when they learned their lesson or whatever, Jamie was going to leave and the house, this brand new house that Tyler had just bought, was going to be big and empty.

 

He hoped that it wore off sooner rather than later. He would much rather just rip the band aid off.

 

“What is your daddy going to think hum?” Tyler paused when he heard Jamie’s voice in the kitchen. Something in him told him to be still for once in his life. He must have been talking to the dogs, his voice carrying that babbling tone that was adorably sweet on him. “He is gonna kick me out for getting you fat.”

 

Tyler liked to point out that Cash was already fat.

 

“Yeah, I know, I love you guys too. You are good boys. Your daddy loves you too. I am going to miss you when I go home. Not that I want to go home.”

 

Tyler knew shouldn’t be listening in on this, but it was like he had been struck by a bolt of lighting. Suddenly he had to listen, hanging on every word like it was the air trying to fill his lungs.

 

“Yeah, no I don’t. Don’t tell anybody, but I like your dad a lot. More than I really should. I am getting in way too deep being here all the time.”

 

Jamie mumbled something else that Tyler didn’t catch, but it didn’t matter. He had nothing in his mind but ‘I like your dad a lot’ and ‘getting in way to deep’. Maybe Tyler wasn’t the only one treading water over his head and maybe it meant something. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that they were this close. Maybe it was going to be okay.

 

* * *

  


They had the next day off and the plan was go shopping for their sisters Christmas presents. Tyler jammed loud, happy Christmas music while Jamie drove, smiling and happy the whole time. He needled Jamie into singing along with him and then made fun of him for knowing every line.

 

“You are a Christmas dork, Jamie Benn.” He accused as he got out of the car and shut the door. Across from him Jamie was doing the same thing, wrapped up in a nice black coat because the arctic had decided to invade warm and sunny Texas. There was a beanie covering his ridiculous hair and cute ears and it was really doing something for Tyler. “Christmas dork.”

 

“Shut up.” Jamie snickered, rolling his warm, brown eyes. “Can we just go inside? It's freezing out here.”

 

“This is nothing, spoiled British Columbia boy.”

 

“We don’t all have the constitution of a yeti Ontero boy.” Jamie pouted. “I don’t think I can feel my lips anymore.”

 

Tyler knew of ways he could make that better. He blushed and looked away before he could get himself in too much more trouble than he already was in.

 

Taking pity on Jamie he led the way to the doors. They were at some nice retailer in the swanky part of Dallas that Candace and Cassidy had dragged him too one time when they where here visiting. There was no point in having money if they weren’t going to spoil their sisters a little bit.

 

“Do you know what you’re going to get Jordie yet?” Tyler asked as they crossed the threshold into the warmth of the store.

 

“Case of Shiner?” Jamie shrugged. “And Juice the most annoying squeaker I can find.”

 

“That's what I expected.” Tyler laughed.

 

Jamie chuckled under his breath and broke off to talk to a sales person about what to get Jenny. Tyler did the same for his sisters, not trusting his own opinions and knowing he would get chirped by his siblings if he messed up.  Tyler also paid to get them already wrapped and then made fun of Jamie for his cheapness.

 

“Your wrapping job is shit, just ask your stick.”

 

“Cute rhyme.” Tyler grinned as they threw everything into the trunk of Tyler’s car. “Hey, what do you say we don’t go back to the house yet?”

 

There was something unbearably soft in Jamie’s gaze, sweet and temid. Tyler shrugged. He was always up for something if it meant he got to spend time with Jamie. The shopping complex was one of those nice ones and everything was done up in Christmas decorations. Even if they wouldn’t hold hands and lean in close like on the movies just wondering around together would be fun.

 

They were laughing about their teammates when they walked around to the side of the row of buildings and their eyes widened in shock. There was a clean sheet of ice laid out on the courtyard. They were people wobbling around on the ice and Tyler shuffled a laugh into his sleeve.

 

“A mini ice rink in Dallas. What do they think they are, New York?”

 

“How do they keep it cold most of the time?” Jamie asked. “It must cost a fortune.”

 

Tyler snicked and then grabbed Jamie’s hand to pull him toward the ice. Jamie laughed as Tyler rented their skates and dropped to a bench to pull of his shoes. “Why are we doing this?”

 

“Because it’ll be fun.” The rented pair of skates wasn’t as snug a fit as his own at home and that might be a little adjustment but he didn’t care. This was going to be fun. “Come on, have we ever skated together just for fun, not for hockey or drills or whatever else?”

 

Jamie’s face did that curious thing where it went totally blank as he thought. “No.”

 

“See!” Tyler exclaimed as he finished lacing the warn laces. “We need to do this.”

 

Jamie shrugged with a smile that made Tyler feel giddy, happy, and bubbly. He was right, this was a great idea.

 

It wasn’t good ice and the skates weren’t great skates, but it didn’t matter. Putting blade to ice brought the same feeling of freedom that it always did. Tyler loved skating, he loved how fast he could go and how everything sank away on it. Sure there were other people on the ice with them, but he and Jamie were better skaters than everyone else here so weaving in and around was easy, even as Jamie started a game of tag. Tyler laughed trying to keep away, but still Jamie’s arms wrapped around his middle from behind bringing him flush against Jamie solid chest. Jamie laughed into his neck and Tyler broke away with a giggle to start the game all over again.

 

Each time Jamie grabbed him Tyler felt tingly and sparks shooting up his spine and he wondered if Jamie felt it too.

 

Afterwards Jamie grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together and pulled him along as they circled the circumference of the ice. Tyler let himself get pulled along content to get lost in Jamie’s wave.

 

They were sitting on a bench, pulling off the warn skates and Tyler was thinking about hot chocolate when Jamie nudged his side. Tyler turned to find they weren’t alone anymore. The girl couldn’t have been more than eight or nine and Tyler could see her parents standing a little ways off. She was wearing a bright green Stars beanie and clutching what looked like slightly worn Victor E Green.

 

“Are you Jamie Benn?” She asked, trembling with excitement and Tyler was charmed in an instant.

 

“Yes I am.” Jamie smiled back, dimples showing, and Tyler was in love there was no avoiding it. “What’s your name?”

 

“Abigail.” She replies. “I saw you when you played the Bruins.”

 

“Did you enjoy the game?”

 

“It was awesome!” She came to life telling Jamie about seeing them play. Jamie listened patiently and interjected octionaly. Suddenly she turned and said, “You’re Tyler Seguin.”

 

“Yes ma’am, I am. I might be a little jealous that Jamie seems to be your favorite.”

 

Jamie sputtered, defending himself weakly and Abigail giggled. “Jamie is awesome, but he’s not my favorite.”

 

“Then who is?” Jamie clutching at his heart like he had been wounded.

 

“Devin Shore.” Abigail sighed. “I wear his jersey to games and to school sometimes.”

 

Jamie laughed and Tyler did his best to smother his amusement. “You know what that’s fair, Miss Abigail.”

 

They signed some autographs and then Jamie got the parents information to send them tickets. They took pictures with Abigail and gave her hugs before they left and they went to get on the ice.

 

“She was cute.” Tyler said when they got back in the car. Jamie smiled as he turns on the car.

 

Everything is quite as they get back on the highway, too lost in their own thoughts. Jamie opened his mouth a few times before shutting it and seeming to think better. When it happened for the for what seemed like the fourteenth time Tyler said exasperatedly, “Just spit out, Jamie.”

 

“Do you ever think about, you know kids?”

 

“What like having them?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tyler blinked. “Yeah, but it requires a few things and I am a certified mess that no one would want those things with me.”

 

“That is not true.” Jamie’s hands were clutching the steering wheel in a death grip and the air felt tight and thin in the car. “I mean you are a mess, don’t get me wrong, but there are people who would, um, want that, with you.”

 

Tyler blinked slowly. Maybe he was about to wake up and this whole December would have been a dream.

 

Jamie doesn’t say anything else and Tyler doesn’t either, but that night Jamie’s arm was around him feel tighter than ever and Tyler slept like a baby.

 

* * *

  


They had a trip the week before Christmas. Nothing major but it was the first trip since Jamie and Tyler’s “curse.” They left in the afternoon so there was no need for naps on the plane. Rads, Dobby, and Val tried to teach some of them this crazy russian card game. Tyler sat next to Jamie, giggling while the russians tried to explain the rules. Tyler gave up early in instead leaning over Jamie’s shoulder while he tried to play. It made the flight to Winnipeg not seem so bad, sharing Jamie’s space and having a good time with their teammates.

 

He got up when there was still an hour or so left in the ride to head back to their seats. Jamie looked up a little curious and Tyler waved him off. He was fine, he just needed a moment before they landed.

 

Things had been weird since they went shopping together and met that kid while ice skating. Not bad weird, just weird. They had been touching a lot more it seemed like. Even while they were playing cards Jamie’s hand had been on Tyler’s thigh, warm and heavy. Tyler was always finding excuses to brush his fingertips against Jamie’s skin. There was something in the way they were looking at each other, something serious and questioning in a way that Tyler wasn’t sure how to answer.

 

Someone slid into the seat next to him and Tyler looked up to find Bish squeezed into the seat. Tyler smirked. “Has any one asked you how you manage to fit into a airplane seat?”

 

Bish laughed but Tyler thought he had a point. His long legs were squeezed into the non-existent space between seats and didn’t look comfortable. “Its not the best part of the job.”

 

“Pretty sure that goes for all of us.” Tyler didn’t mind the traveling, but he missed his dogs and his own bed.

 

“Speaking of,” Bish said, his voice a little more serious than Tyler would like. “How are you doing, you and Jamie?”

 

“What? Fine?” Tyler doesn’t get what he’s talking about until he remembered that the past month hadn’t been normal. It had just gotten to the point where he didn’t think about it anymore. “Oh. Right. Yeah, we’re figuring it out, you know.”

 

“Yeah.” Bish agreed slowly. Tyler had the feeling that this was about to become a conversation. “I mean you two seem to be pretty close.”

 

“What exactly are you saying, Bish?”

 

“I’m not asking anything in particular. I’m just trying to say that whatever you two decide to do, I and the rest of the guys are ready and willing to back you up. No, matter what.”

 

Tyler sat silently for a moment trying to parse out Bish’s words, then felt his face drain of all color. “Wait, wait, wait, you mean? Am I that obvious?”

 

Bish laughed and Tyler pouted. “I thought you were trying to help me?”

 

“I am.” Bish chuckled, clearly trying to reign himself in a little for Tyler’s sake. “I just kinda thought you had already hit that.”

 

“What?” Tyler sputtered in a hiss.

 

“Well, you guys you have been closer than even normal lately and you keep finding excuses to touch each either. Can you blame me?”

 

“Well, no.” Tyler agreed. “But still what do you mean obvious?”

 

“Oh no, I am not getting mixed up in this magic mess.” Bish stood up with a grin and looked far to happy with himself. “Just trust yourself and follow your gut.”

 

He was still laughing as he left. Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. He hated his stupid meddling teammates sometimes. Esspecally the goalies. What did that even mean? Why did it feel like Jamie eyes were on him.

 

Tyler groaned. They had to figure out this curse thing before they did something stupid because of it.

 

* * *

  


They win the game in Winnipeg, barely. It heads to overtime and Tyler snipes a biscuit in in the closing seconds. They’re all exhausted afterward to the point where they don’t even go out, opting to head back to the hotel and just chill. Tyler headed straight to Jamie’s room and crashed out on the bed, feeling nothing but dead weight and the need to do nothing for the next few hours. In predictable fashion Jamie bullied him into getting out of his game day suit.

 

Tyler started bitching as soon he started stripping. “Fuck, why is it so cold in Winnipeg?”

 

“Because the weather is out to get out you.” Jamie snickered, shirtless, while he hanged the pieces of their suits up. He made for quite the image with all that pale skin exposed and the full breadth of his shitty tattoo sleeve on display. Tyler wondered what sounds he could Jamie make if he traced each distinct curl and whirl with his tongue. “So much for being an Ontero boy.”

 

“Fuck off.” Tyler drove back underneath the covers in just his boxers, pulling them up to his chin. “Texas has ruined me.”

 

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Please. You would be warmer if you wore some clothes sometimes.”

 

“And deny the world my perfectly formed body and three percent body fat?”

 

“There is no one here but me, Segs, and I have seen it enough. I keep telling you, I’m immune.” Jamie snickered and disappeared toward the bathroom.

 

Tyler pouted, but without Jamie to distract him he quickly found himself falling asleep, the post game exhaustion catching up. He doesn’t sleep, of course not without Jamie to touch him, but it's a nice, hazy feeling all the same. He can’t repeat the game here because its too warm and safe.

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep.” Jamie said coming out of the bathroom and startling Tyler out of it. “You still need to eat something.”

 

Tyler was hungry, but it was a vague feeling and he doesn’t really care. Jamie had that look though so he dragged himself up until he’s sitting. Jamie turned up the thermostat before he brought the room service menu over. He sat close enough that they could both read. Tyler is too distracted by how their knees brush. Jamie put a shirt on and Tyler didn’t like it one bit. But it looks soft and cuddy and Tyler thought he wouldn’t mind falling asleep on it later.

 

Jamie’s soft chuckle broke through his thoughts and snapped his attention to Jamie’s face. “Okay, I get it. You’re out of it.”

 

Tyler smiled back, because Jamie was smiling and Tyler liked when Jamie smiled. It made him feel all light and bubbly.

 

Jamie ordered them some food and then settled against the headboard and let Tyler curl up on top of him. He was right that shirt is soft, but more importantly it is soaked in that woodsy scent that just screams Jamie. He was vaguely aware that the tv was on, but just because of the rumbles in Jamie’s chest when he laughed at it. Tyler liked it. He liked Jamie. He even sort of liked this stupid curse that kept them so tied up together. He was going to be lonely when it went away.

 

Jamie woke him up when their food got there and they watched an episode of It's Sunny while sharing a burger and fries. Their hands kept meeting as they reached for fried potato goodness but they didn’t even jump at that anymore. They’re used to it. It even felt kind of nice.

 

When they’re done they turn off the tv and Jamie turned off the lights. Tyler scooted over until they were on the same pillow and facing each other. Jamie smiled and even in the dark Tyler could see it like a beacon calling him into deeper water.

 

“You were really good tonight.” Jamie says, his fingers tracing circles against the soft skin on Tyler side.

 

Tyler shrugged, but couldn’t work up the effort to use words.

 

Jamie chuckled and they’re close enough that Tyler could feel it, wanted to always feel it.

 

“You are kinda out of it aren’t you?”

 

Tyler shrugged again and they laughed and it's the perfect moment that Tyler wants to bottle up and take with him everywhere.

 

“How did I get lucky enough to be cursed with you?”

 

It was nothing, just an tease like they always did. It shouldn’t mean anything, but Jamie was still smiling softly in the dark and his eyes were bright and never left Tyler’s and his hand was wide and warm. Tyler was suddenly overwhelmed by the need to kiss Jamie. He had always wanted to kiss Jamie, but there was something different about this. Like kissing Jamie had suddenly become more important than scoring, or breathing, and so he did. It didn’t take much effort. They’re already so close that leaning in and closing the distance was easy. Pressing his lips to Jamie’s happened between one moment and the next. He’s a little aware of Jamie arms pulling him close and how rough and scratchy Jamie’s beard is under his own palm, but none of it mattered next to the sheer pleasure of Jamie’s soft lips against his own. It didn’t go further than that and it didn’t need too.

 

That night they fell asleep between one kiss and the next and there was no going back after.

 

* * *

  


They were supposed to be watching a movie. Or a least they had put one on, but they had gotten so busy making out that Home Alone had played without them paying much attention to it. Instead Tyler was curled up between Jamie’s legs, his lips tingling pleasantly and a dull ache in his neck where he was sure Jamie had sucked a bruise.

 

Jamie liked using his teeth. Tyler was not opposed to it.

 

Something in Tyler’s pocket buzzed and did interesting things to where they pressed up together and aching. Tyler bit back a moan and Jamie laughed.

 

“Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

 

“Shut up.” Tyler swatted his chest and then turned enough to get the phone out. “How long have you been dying to make that joke?”

 

Jamie snickered and then went back to sucking marks into Tyler’s throat. It was doing a number on Tyler’s concentration and he almost tossed his phone away entirely. But he didn’t and he regretted it immediately.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Wha?” Jamie apparently didn’t really care because his lips never left Tyler’s skin. Tyler shoved Jamie away which made the other man pout.

 

“Its a text from my mom and sisters. About their flight coming in. Tomorrow.”

 

Jamie appeared confused and then his eyes widened comically. “Shit.”

 

“No shit. When is your family coming in?”

 

Jamie found his own phone where it had been discarded on the coffee table hours ago. “Tomorrow. Do you think think they’re ready to know about us?”

 

“That we’re maybe, kinda sorta dating? Sure.” Tyler shrugged. “That we’re pretty much living together because we can’t sleep apart because of some stupid Christmas curse? Absolutely not.”

 

“We’re dating?” Jamie smiled dopey and amused. Honestly he was lucky Tyler loved him.

 

“That’s what you’re taking away from this?”

 

Jamie shrugged and Tyler had to kiss him. And shove him back in to the couch. And grind down a little bit to make Jamie hiss in to the kiss. “What does this feel like to you?”

 

Jamie grinned and flipped them, nearly sending them clear off the couch, but managing to get Tyler underneath him. It did things to Tyler to have big, bulky Jamie over him blocking out the world. He surged up to devour Jamie’s lips and then they were too busy getting their hands on important pieces of their anatomy to really deal with anything else.

 

After while they laid against each other sucking in deep breaths. Jamie pressed a kiss over a fresh hickey and mumbled, “We have the team Christmas party tonight too.”

 

“Fuck my life.” Tyler groaned and laughed all at once. Jamie stole it all away with a kiss.

 

* * *

  


“All right, here is the plan.” They got pulled aside as soon as they walked into the room by Spezza and Rads. “There’s a sprig of mistletoe between the kitchen and den. We’re going to catch Ritchie and Devin there so we can finish this crazy stuff and move on.”

 

“Yes!” Tyler agreed, too excited for words.

 

Jamie snickered and went with the flow. He knew better than to question them at this point.

 

Jamie stayed out of it for the most part, but occasionally he caught some of the guys trying to herd Devin and Ritchie through that exact doorway. Tyler mimed screaming at Jamie and Jamie laughed at him the traitor. He went off to find Devin and hopefully drag him toward the kitchen.

 

In the end it turned out that he didn’t even need to. Ritchie and Devin were talking, flirting more than anything, and happen to wander through on their own. Jamie, bless him, was the first one to notice and started a “Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.” chant. Tyler loved Jamie so much. The rest of them all joined in until Ritchie and Devin were blushing. Tyler loved his team.

 

After Ritchie and Devin kiss there’s some whistles and “get a room” shouts.

 

Richie and Devin disappeared after that.

 

Jamie cornered Tyler in the kitchen a little fuzzy and grinning to bright. He got both hands on the counter behind him boxing him in. Tyler grinned, letting Jamie invade his space. “I really love you, Tyler Seguin.”

 

“I love you too.” Tyler grinned. “But I think you’re a little tipsy.”

 

“Barely. Little tipsy. Just a couple beers.”

 

There’s a throat clearing behind him. There’s Rads, Bish, Dobby and most of the other guys scattered around. They all had those grins, smiles, and smirks.

 

“Something you need to tell us, Captain.” Rads grinned.

 

“I guess you guys figured it out.” Bish smirked and it annoyed the fuck out of Tyler.

 

So he kissed Jamie instead. It was a curse. And curses be damned. He had Jamie and that was all that mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
